Serious wounds to the chest or other areas of the thorax are attributable to various causes such as gun shots, stabbing and automobile accidents. Because so many vital organs, such as the heart and lungs, are located within the chest cavity, wounds in this area are very often quite serious and require prompt and effective medical attention. Sucking chest wounds are particularly dangerous. When an opening is created in the chest cavity, the desired internal and external pressure balance is lost and the lungs may partially or fully collapse. This is often accompanied by excessive blood loss from internal organs and blood vessels. Accordingly, it is vital that emergency medical personnel take quick and appropriate action to prevent lung collapse and excessive blood loss.
Presently, most chest wounds are treated with various types of bandages and tourniquets. Most often, gauze is applied to the wound and held in place by tape. However, vaseline or a similar substance is typically applied to the gauze and as a result, this technique is very messy and often ineffective because the lubricating material tends to interfere with the adhesion of the tape. Moreover, this apparatus is also ineffective in preventing lung collapse.